


Through the Looking Glass

by Dragon_of_Dreams, KZelda



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, Dark Mirror, Fluff, Humor, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, Twilight Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_Dreams/pseuds/Dragon_of_Dreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: Dark magic tribes were once sealed away by means of enchanted mirrors. Mirrors can show us the dark side to our world.Whispers from the shadows echoed in Twilight’s mind. The shadow, a small hand, backed by a fiery, bright red eye gleaming against the darkness, reached out to him. Twilight reached out to the hand, extending his own to grab the shadow. But the illusion shattered.
Relationships: Four & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab fic for the discord as part of the weekly prompt challenge. All characters belong to JoJo56830.

_Dark magic tribes were once sealed away by means of enchanted mirrors. Mirrors can show us the dark side to our world._

Whispers from the shadows echoed in Twilight’s mind. The shadow, a small hand, backed by a fiery, bright red eye gleaming against the darkness, reached out to him. Twilight reached out to the hand, extending his own to grab the shadow. But the illusion shattered.

It shattered like glass. The sound resounded in his ears as a million little pieces clinked and clattered to the ground. His head shot up his gaze switching from the ground to the path ahead of him as anxiety raced through. _That sound was all too familiar._ He remembered watching the Mirror of Twilight shatter right before his eyes all because Midna, with one flick of her wrist, was able to do the job. 

And reality snapped. Stares from the group became overbearing, all watching over him. All worried.  
  
“Twi, are you okay?”  
  
Twilight blinked his eyes, glancing at the darkness of the sky. He chuckled. “I’m alright, cub.”  
  
Inwardly, he sighed. Looking over at the smallest of the group, he knew that those feelings started to stir up back in his heart. Feelings that he should have long gone over. The mention of a mirror, a dark mirror. Just like the Mirror of Twilight.

Perhaps they were one and the same…?  
  
Twilight pulled his hair. Why now? Why did he have to think of _her_ now? When they were all on a mission to save the world.

This mission should be the only thing on his mind. But a reminder of her appearance suddenly left him on edge because he could still hear her laugh, her voice, and see that last smile she gave him before disappearing forever. Boy did he have a lot to figure out. Twilight’s gaze drifted to Four who sat near Wind and Sky seemingly having a conversation with them. _He had to get him alone._ If anything, he needed answers. After one glance at the campfire he saw that the flames had dwindled some. _Firewood._ The perfect reason to get Four alone and have a talk. Sure Wild may have some in his slate, but the champion was currently busy messing with said device. 

“Should we get more firewood?” he asked, gesturing towards the fire. 

“Legend and Hyrule were sent out to find some,” Time responded. “You can try to find more in the forest. Take someone with you.”

Twilight gave a slight nod and rose from his seat.

”Four,” his voice cracked. He quickly cleared his throat before trying again. “Four, do you want to go with me?”  
  
A look at his eyes told Twilight that Four knew. He nodded and the two set out on their way away from the camp. Once they were far enough from the others, Four turned him.  
  
“Are you okay?” Four asked him. “I noticed you’ve been off.”

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you,” Twilight whispered. “About the dark mirror.”  
  
A grimace appeared over Four’s face. The color of his eyes flickered for a second. “Why are you concerned about it? Is something bothering you?”  
  
”Is there still a mirror back in your time?”  
  
Four shook his head. “It was shattered. Although… there might be a time when the mirror still exists… perhaps…”  
  
“We’d able to meet again.” Four and Twilight said at the same time. Both pairs of eyes widened at each other.

“So that’s why,” Four said. “You’re thinking of finding the mirror again, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” Twilight said, crossing his arms. “It reminds me of a mirror back in my own time. They must be one and the same.”  
  
“But how… If we got our timelines right, there’s no way there could be a mirror right by your time! Unless…”

“Unless there’s another mirror,” Twilight finished. “Or someone who may know how to make them.”

Four didn’t respond. Silence took over the two heroes, their own thoughts reflecting in their eyes. Twilight, who kept his close to his heart, smiled. Through the travels between time and space, perhaps one day… just one day…  
  
One day he’d meet her again. As strange as it sounded, given they’re worlds and time periods apart. To be able to meet her again in this strange adventure would be like trying to piece together a million shards of the mirror, knowing some would be impossible to grasp. Yet here he was, traveling with eight other incarnations of his own spirit--the hero’s spirit. People from different eras and, based on their stories, even different streams of time.  
  
So what were the chances of meeting her again, after meeting the little smith who probably have lived centuries before him?  
  
If the stars aligned in the twilight there was a chance.

 _But light and shadow cannot mix,_ Midna had once said. _Never forget that there’s another world bound to this one._

 _Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin,_ Twilight recalled Dusk’s words. _One cannot exist without the other._

The goddesses had left that mirror in his world because it was their design that he and the Twili should meet. _Almost as if it was the red string of fate._ No, impossible no such thing as the red string of fate, merely fairytales. 

“We should head back.” Four advised, motioning towards the way they came. “The others are probably wondering where we are.” 

Twilight gave a short nod. The two heroes made their way back to camp, bundles of firewood in their arms. 

"About time," Legend said. "Almost sent a search party after you." 

"Not necessary when we're armed ourselves," Four reminded. "We were only a short distance away."

"Anyway," Wild changed the subject. "Dinner is ready."

The two sat the firewood next to Wild as the champion served everyone. 

* * *

The next day things haven’t gotten better. The group still had to search for the shadow Lizalfos. The townspeople weren’t of any help so far, their lives devoid of any encounter of monsters. It was peaceful. Too peaceful. Something that he would never find again in his heart. When Twilight was alone, away from the rest of the group, he settled on asking the elders.

“Do you know anything about a mirror?” he spoke silently, almost whispering, making sure no one was eavesdropping him. “A Mirror of Twilight, or a dark mirror?”

No one in the town seemed to know about a magical mirror. At best it was a fairytale, a superstition for people to take care of their own mirrors at home. Maybe of a legend gone by ages ago, but nothing of this current day.

The others were waiting. If anyone were to have the answers, it was the shadow.

They weren't sure as to when they would come across the shadow again, as the last time they did it got away and created a gate to the unknown land they were currently in and disappeared just like that. That dark aura and deep purple glow was obviously dark magic and Twilight was no stranger to such thing. 

Legend was basically burning a hole in the back of the ranch hand’s head due to the amount of staring he was doing. Twilight tried to ignore it, but every time he looked back that little mongrel would look away, then straight again and Legend’s eyes were glued to their original spot. 

_That’s it._

“What the hell is your deal?” Twilight snapped. “You’ve been staring at me this whole time.”

“Question is,” Legend countered as he crossed his arms. “You and Four have been acting weird.” Four motioned a hand across his neck as he shook his head. Legend glanced back and Four stopped at that exact moment as he unsuspiciously whistled while glancing at the sky. “Well, weirder. So, what the hell is up?”

“None of your damn business, joey!” **  
**

“Fuck you and that stupid nickname!”

Twilight rolled his eyes and walked towards the rest of the group that had stopped to witness the little quarrel. Time was ready to separate the two but Warriors had stopped him, letting the two figure it out for themselves. 

Still, tension veiled over the group. Nobody spoke, except for Four who mumbled with himself behind him. The champion walked beside Twilight, his hood covering his face.

Twilight patted him on the back. “Cub, there’s nothing to worry about.”

The wild child didn’t respond.

Twilight sighed. On top of Legend, he could feel others’ eyes bore into his back: from Warriors’, from his mentor’s. He resisted the urge to touch the shadow crystal hanging from his necklace. There was an itch. An itch to turn into a wolf. An itch to run away.

After all, it didn’t feel right for him to impose his issues to the rest of the group. He was meant to solve them, not cause them.

As the group traveled, Four and Twilight kept a specific eye on their surroundings, keeping subtle glances to a minimum as to not stir Legend's curiosity, because another fight was the last thing they needed right now. 

The immediate area was serene and peaceful, birds flying high above or chirping their songs in the trees. Chatter was kept to a minimum amongst the Links but there were times where Warriors and Wind would talk or Time suggesting where to go next. Twilight had drowned them out, honing his senses to keep an ear out for that damned lizard. 

Until—

That high pitched shrill ringing. Everyone heard it, and paused staying still as a tomb. Twilight glanced back at Four who gave a short nod. Time was counting as the seconds went by, waiting when a monster--or the shadow, perhaps--would make its appearance. 

One…

Two…

Three…

A swarm of monsters lunged from the bushes. Twilight jumped back two steps and eyed the attackers. They were… from his era?! Measly little blue and red bokoblins with clubs in hand. He internally groaned. These fucking things are push overs and can be taken down easily. Then he heard loud hisses from above and turned just as two aeralfos swooped down. Twilight brought one of his clawshots out and aimed it at the shield of the aeralfos. However, his focus changed when he heard a snarl from behind and whipped around to find the shadow, standing there with a blank look on its face. 

Shit. Twilight chased after the shadow, who was already fleeing. He slashed the monsters out of his way. Dark magic built around the shadow. It only meant one thing… Twilight had to hurry, but a small black triangle already formed in its hand.

One of the aeralfos landed in front of him. Twilight growled. He stabbed at the monster’s exposed side and the monster screeched. Dark, inflected blood gushed into the Ordon Sword. The aeralfos stepped back and took off back towards the sky, its flight more erratic. Twilight tried to aim it with his clawshot, but it proved to be too evasive for the claws to latch onto its shield.

Then, as the world around him seemed to slow down, a bomb arrow hit its back and exploded. And another. And another. All setting up the aeralfos aflare and it crashed into the ground. At the same time Wild had landed from a tree, his bow ready with another, but non-explosive arrow.

The monster lay unmoving. Its wings and back charred.

_Now is your chance._

Twilight made a run for it, chasing after the shadow. He ran past Four who was dealing with a bokoblin but after one quick slice to its throat black blood spewed everywhere, he dropped everything and bolted after his comrade. 

No way in hell was Twilight doing this on his own. Not after everything they have gone through to get to this point in time. 

He could feel the aura of the dark magic as he got closer and closer. It was darker than the Twili magic that hung around his neck. Just who the hell was this shadow? And how did they come across such magic?

Just as the shadow leapt through the portal, the two heroes followed closely behind and the last thing they heard were their names being called as the portal closed behind them.

“No!”  
  
Twilight reached out to the air where the portal used to be, only to find no evidence that anything was there. _Wild…_ he growled at himself. How could he be so selfish **  
**

He turned when he felt something touch his arm. Four tightened his hand. “They’ll be alright,” he said.

But the nine split into two. It was only Four and Twilight, alone in their surroundings unfamiliar to them. They were somewhere in the middle of some woods, but neither of them recognized any landmarks that stood out from either one’s specific era. **  
**

A nod from Four was all he needed. Touching the crystal, he let the dark magic overcome him and transform him into a wolf. His senses flared. With a head tilt, he led Four through the woods.

They just had to go find the shadow and pray to the Goddesses that they would be reunited.

* * *

Time gawked at the spot where the portal once stood. Stunned was the biggest understatement at the moment, he wasn't sure whether to be angry or shocked. All the enemies had been taken care of and the wounded were being assessed. The old man couldn't take his eye off that spot and he wasn't the only one.

Legend, Warriors, and Wild all stared at the same spot.

"Did… did they—" Legend started. "Did they just fucking switch without us?!" 

"Is that even possible?" Warriors asked. 

"Well, we get separated when we switch at times," Sky inputted, reminding them.

"Yes, but that's not the same!" Legend wasn't sure whether he should panic or go on a tirade. "They literally switched without us. That shouldn't be fucking possible!" 

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight had to kill off the pesky moblins while Four defended himself from their spears. The stench from those moblins overwhelmed him, but he could also smell human scent flowing all around the woods. It had to lead them to some civilization, right? Twilight followed where the scent led to a path. With a bark, he led Four, confident that he’d found their way out of the woods and followed at a narrow section in the crossroads.

After killing off the enemies in the area, the two encountered a large orange tent. Twilight transformed back to his normal form and told Four, “Someone has come and gone from that tent.”

“Should we avoid it?” Four asked.

Twilight grasped the sword on his back. “I don’t think monsters would want to stand out like this, but still, we’d have to be careful there. Whoever’s inside might be dangerous, but might also be able to help us out.”

Inside it was dark, the tent lit only by two candles of each side of a large crystal ball. Twilight widened his eyes, loosening his grasp from his sword. Still Four tensed, his eyes watching warily at the cloaked orange figure.

“Who are you?” Four asked.

“I am a reader of fortunes, and I see your future,” the fortune teller said. “I’ll tell you what’s to come for 20 Rupees."

Four glanced at Twilight, frowning. Twilight gave a nod and Four gave the teller his Rupees.

After the fortune teller worked his magic on the crystal ball and speaking some language that neither of the heroes understood, he said, “Oh, a sign from on high! I see it. All right. I’ll state it plainly… I see… that you will encounter your friends again."

“So, where should we go next?”

"I can also see what you desire," the teller added. "You desire a way to see one you've lost." 

An eerie feeling settled in the atmosphere. Twi and Four glanced at each other, nervously sweating. 

"You must go to the castle for your answer lies there. Only then will you be reunited with your friends."

 _Riiiiiiight._ They switched without the rest and ended up in some sort of strange world. Going to the castle was the least of their worries. 

They thanked the fortune teller and left the tent, feeling slightly defeated, confused, and overall at a loss. So, they took the road hoping that this will get them at least somewhere.

The only clue they had in this strange world was the large castle looming over the kingdom. If they had to go to the castle, maybe this world’s Princess Zelda may be able to help them out. Fortunately for them, the path to the castle was straight forward, aside from the monsters they encountered in their way. When they reached the castle, they froze at a voice echoing from above.

_“Halt, who awaits at the entrance of my castle?”_

“I’m sorry,” Twilight said, hoping that the telepathic voice could hear him. “We would like to meet with Princess Zelda.”  
  
A gasp escaped from the voice. _“P-Princess Zelda? What are Hyruleans doing here? Wait for me, I will meet you there.”_

Four and Twilight shared concerned looks. Whoever the voice was, they were surprised about Zelda. Did they somehow end outside of Hyrule?

When the large castle doors opened, they were greeted with a girl that had striking appearance to Legend’s Zelda, Fable, but instead of light golden hair she had dark purple hair, and red eyes instead of a calming blue, but they held no malicious intent in them.

“The path between both worlds have been long closed,” she said. “I don’t know what brings you here, but let me introduce myself. I am Hilda, Princess of Lorule.”

_Lorule? What the hell was this place?_

"We were brought here by a shadow," Four began. 

_"More like chased after," Blue reminded._

_"Blue, shut it." Green hushed.  
_

"We need to find it and get back to our own land," The shorter hero added. "Our comrades are probably worried sick about us."

"But that's not the only reason," Hilda's voice was soft and calm, her eyes narrowed. "You wish to see another, one from your own eras of time."

_"Boy, she hit the nail right on the head, didn't she?" Blue once again spoke, clearly annoyed._

Twilight swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. Was there a way to get back home from Lorule? Perhaps there was a mirror or a portal that Hilda was hiding in the castle. Even though she showed no intent to harm, Twi and Four still had that ray of hope they were clinging onto. 

"Do…" Four started as he felt his hands began to shake, nervousness racing through him. "Do you possibly have something that could help us?"

“I may have something that will help you,” Hilda said. “Follow me.”

Inside the castle, Twilight and Four were met with a wave of heat. Lava flowed below, but the dark-haired princess paid no mind to it. After climbing several floors, taking note of all the skulls and gargoyle statues, the heroes stopped, with the princess facing a wall and pressing at one of the several bricks. A doorway opened.

“Inside is the Lorulean Library,” Hilda said. “There might still be records to find what you need. Although our kingdoms are as different as night and day, we’re still like a reflection in the water. What has ceased to exist in Lorule still exists in Hyrule, but also what no longer exists in Hyrule may still exist in this land. So say I, Hilda of Lorule.”

Twilight’s heart lurched in his chest. Since the Mirror of Twilight’s no longer in Hyrule, but maybe it could still exist in Lorule. A part of him just wanted to ask where its location was, but Hylia knows that Hilda couldn't possibly know where it was. He felt troubled and nervous with countless other emotions mixed in. He prayed that he and Four can find something to get them _somewhere_ at least. 

"Thank you, Your Highness," Four said with a slight bow. "Your help is appreciated." 

Hilda gave a slight nod before turning on her heel and headed towards a different section of the library.

"Shall we split up?" Twilight suggested. "Cover more ground that way."

"Sounds like a plan." 

So the two went in separate directions. If one were to think about it, Four had more help than Twilight did. Both hoped this wouldn't take so long. 

The library was massive, countless rows of bookshelves that stretched from floor to ceiling. There were various sections of different topics. Four and Twilight scored each skimming a finger along the spines. Four argued, whether reasonable or not, with Green, Blue, Red, and Vio over which one to look through first. various titles caught his eye, but they didn't pertain as to what they were after. 

Until…

A certain title in golden text and bound in blue piqued his interest. 

_Lingering Shadows_.

Four picked up the book. He skimmed through the pages. There was a part about a war for the Triforce, about interlopers and their magic. And…

Something about a mirror?

“I think I found something,” Four called out. He began to read the book aloud as the others came over to him.

“A powerful tribe only known as the Interlopers was banished with the use of a mirror. They were banished to a world known as the Twilight Realm,” Four paused. He gave Twilight a quick look before continuing. “But by then it was too late. In the war, the Lorulean Royal Family wished for their Triforce to be destroyed so that this would never happen again. What remains of this tribe is nothing but a lingering shadow, where Lorule’s darkness and Hyrule’s light meet in the hour of Twilight.  
  
“It also says here that the mirror lies in the Dark Palace, far east of Lorule.”

Twilight had become as pale as a ghost when Four finished uttering those words.

"Are you okay?" Four asked, glancing from Twilight to the text. 

_"The twilight there holds a serene beauty… You have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world.”_

Twilight recalls Midna's word the moment they were teleported to the Twilight Realm. The deep purple and golden sky mixed with an inky blackness created a sight to see. 

So, it was the Lorulean Royal Family that caused the attack on his world, they sent those interlopers to that realm, and thus them launching an attack on the world of light for revenge. The twilight invasion that caused his own adventure to unfold. His home was devastated with veils of twilight and countless people became spirits and roamed between the border of light and shadow. 

The ranch hand never felt more disgusted to be standing in such a place.

"We need to get out of here and head to the Dark Palace," Twi's voice was low, almost dangerous. " _Now._ " 

_"I wonder if Hilda wouldn't mind if we_ borrowed _this book," Vio considered as he tapped his chin._

_"Vio no," Green calmly scolded. "We're not going to steal, especially from royalty."_

Four simply rolled his eyes and placed the book back on the shelf. 

"Then let's head out."

“Wait,” Hilda said. “The way to the Dark Palace is not simple. The cracks covering Lorule make travel impossible. Let me offer my strength to bring you there.”  
  
“Thank you, Your Highness,” Four said. Twilight just nodded.  
  
A light covered the heroes just as Hilda used her magic. In a flash, they landed on what they assumed to be the entrance to the palace. Statues of a creature with a large mask lined along the exterior, pillars in between with bright green flames lit on top of the entrance.

“Let’s go.”

Inside, the palace was, as it was its namesake, dark. Literally. Four and Twilight took out their lanterns, lighting the unlit torches to illuminate the room. They met up with a floating, but still, platform, perhaps leading to the other side of the room.

“There must be a switch somewhere,” Four said.

Four and Twilight split up, searching on the opposite sides of the room. It didn’t take long for Four to find a switch.

“Here!”

He hit the switch. As soon as he heard the rapid ticking Four knew it was timed. **  
**

“Four!” Twilight called out. “The platform moved!”

 _Aha!_ So they'd have to be on the platform when the switch was on. Four dropped a bomb and made his way to the platform, pulling Twilight. At the explosion, the platform moved and the two made their way to the other side, where a green glowing circle greeted them.

“Someone has already cleared this dungeon,” Four said. “Want to investigate the Boss Room first?”

“Of course,” Twilight said.

One by one, they were instantly transported to another room. Again, they were met with another platform, but this time it constantly moved up and down.

“Let’s go down,” Twilight said without hesitation.

After they went down, they ran down a hall. Four stopped Twilight at the intersection and pointed to his right. There was a lit torch, illuminating the carpeted floor with a monster’s skull. The Boss Room. The two make their run for it.

The Boss Room was dark, just like the entrance. With their lanterns, Four and Twilight set out their way to find torches to brighten the place, which they found on the opposite corners of the room.

In one motion, they each lit a torch. Then seconds later, each subsequent torch along the walls flared to life, illuminating the chamber. It was eerily empty, and Four and Twilight knew this feeling all too well. The door behind them slammed shut with a loud _clang_ and the platform dropped, stopping when it reached another door.

Nothing but silence entered the atmosphere, save for their footsteps as their boots clicked with each step. They glanced around the walls, finding peculiar paintings of something. Twilight took a closer look at them, raising his lantern a bit to get more lighting. His face widened in shock. 

The paintings depicted the Lorulean Royal Family wishing for their Triforce to be destroyed and the interlopers being banished to the Twilight Realm. 

_Has anyone paid any attention to this?_

"We need to keep going," Four advised, nodding his head towards the end of the chamber. 

They headed to the end of the room. There was a closed door with another switch nearby. So Twilight pressed on it and the heavy metal door, alarmingly loud, slammed open, shooting up into the ceiling.

A cold wind blew in, sending shivers down their spines. With a heavy swallow, the two of them walked through heading up the stairs. Twilight followed closely behind Four, both of their lanterns in hand raised slightly.

At the end of the stairway there was a soft white light followed by an angelic humming. The duo extinguished their lanterns and gawked the moment they stepped through the doorway. 

There it sat, surrounded by a heavenly glow. 

_The Mirror of Twilight_.

There it was. In all its former glory. The markings circling the mirror were just like what Twilight remembered, except for the upside down Triforce at its center. Other than that, there was no mistaking it, spotlighting the wall across the room.

Which meant it was active.

Twilight tensed. He held out his hand on Four. “Can you feel anything?”

Four shook his head, but Twilight could feel the pressure among the walls. Something. _Someone_. Had to be there.

Without warning he shifted back into his wolf form. His senses flared and he saw seven shadows, their forms as unstable as wisps. He growled at them.

One by one, the shadows turned around. The empty gaps that represented their eyes narrowed.

 _“What brings you here, beast of darkness?”_ _  
__  
__“Who would dare to disturb the balance between light and darkness?”_

_“They don’t belong here. Let’s send them to the Twilight Realm!”_

_“No! Destroy them!”_

_“Destroy the darkness!”_

_“Get rid of the light!”_

_“Bring on the Shadow!”_

Four screamed. Twilight whirled to him, pushing himself to the smaller hero. Four grasped his fur tightly. He whined, but he remained still while Four shook uncontrollably, still screaming.

 _Four!_ Twilight barked, wishing for once he could speak to the Hylian. _I’m here! Hold on!_

The shaking strengthened, but the hands holding him loosened their grasp. The wolf dashed to his back, groaning as Four collapsed on him.

 _Four!_ Twilight growled at the shadows. _What have you done to him?!_

The seven shadow beings stared at a new figure developing at their center. The figure gained form, sharing a stark appearance with… Four?

Shadow Four was as still as a statue. Standing, but with his eyes closed, holding his own version of the Four Sword in his hand. 

Twilight couldn’t even hear the newly-formed shadow breathing. He remained stiff, worried that with the slightest movement the shadow version of Four would attack them. He couldn’t risk it, not when they were vulnerable.

Twilight swore he saw a flicker of movement on Shadow Four’s wrist. Suddenly he swirled around, unleashing his spin attack on the shadows.

“How dare you, forcing me to betray my friend,” the shadow said as a chorus of wails screamed around the room.

 _Friend?_ Twilight looked at the unconscious Four on his back.

“Go,” Shadow Four said. “Link wouldn’t appreciate it if you stay here.”

The wolf didn’t move, still growling.

“Fine! I’m going to drag you with me!”

Shadow Four then reached for Twilight, who jumped back.

_Who the hell is this?_

Twilight couldn’t figure out the aura that surrounded them. It wasn’t necessarily evil nor was it good. There was something off about him. The wolf wasn’t sure if he should escape the Dark Palace or stay. But leaving would cause all that progress go to waste. They made it this far and they sure as hell weren’t backing down. 

However, Twilight observed as Shadow Four wasn’t attacking him, but the other shadows. He waited for an opening, because with the Mirror of Twilight _somehow_ here Twilight ached to go through it and possibly see Midna again. 

When Shadow Four was fending off a shadow he nodded towards the mirror and yelled for them to go. So, Twilight did and bolted into a run and then jumped through. Shadow Four followed him seconds later as screeches from behind them disappeared out of earshot.

* * *

The Twilight Realm was as beautiful as he remembered. Golden skies were filled with dark purple clouds. Particles of Twili magic floated around, but it no longer unnerved him as it did during his quest with Midna. It was comforting now, to be reminded of her presence, to think that he would see her again…

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped him to his senses. The other hero’s shadow was still here, with a large smirk on his face.

“I’m sure Link will be thankful I’ve saved your asses instead of killing you. Or is his name Four now?”

Twilight took a step back, making sure that Four still on his back.

“Now now, give me some credit,” Shadow Four said, holding his hands up. “I have saved his life before, long before he met you and the other seven look-alikes.”

Before the shadow could continue, Twilight felt Four stir up on his back, moaning. Shadow Four went to him and held him up, allowing Twilight to back off and watch the shadow lay him on the ground.

“Ugh.” Four opened his eyes. He slurred, “Where am I? What happened?”

Twilight nudged Four, keeping the short Hylian down. He whined, digging himself under Four’s arm.

“Thanks, Twi,” Four said.

Twilight shifted back into his human form and froze as he gazed out to the Palace of Twilight. It's been so long since he last stepped foot here. Even so much as seeing this place once again was once a dream. **  
**

"Twilight?" Four asked. "What is this place?"

"Welcome to the Twilight Realm." Twi's voice somber, with a sad smile on his lips. 

He's taken back to his adventure again. Hunting for those two Sols--and those goddess-damned hands coming after him--only for their power to be infused into the master sword shining a bright golden light. Twilight wondered if the power was still infused into it. 

Then his mind shot to Midna. 

_Oh gods…_

He was sure she would still be here, she was the true ruler of the Twili after all.

"We should head into the palace," Twilight added. "There…" He swallowed hard. "There's someone who could help us."

Four then set his eyes onto Shadow Four and simply stared. 

“Sh-Sha—” Four rubbed his eyes. His eyes fluttered and flickered on each color until it settled to violet. _“Shadow?”_

“Miss me?”

Four tackled Shadow Four to the ground. His now-red eyes shone as he gave a huge grin. In a slightly higher pitched voice he said, “We—I did. I thought you were gone forever!” Then it went back to violet, lowering his voice. “But how? I thought you disappeared in the light?”

“First of all, I’m _your shadow_ ,” he said, shoving Four to his side, rising himself back up. “I mean, I was _in your shadow._ Argh. You know what I mean.”

As Four and Shadow kept talking, Twilight remembered how Midna had hid in his own shadow, at first unable to materialize herself in the light as it was fatal to her kind. He also remembered how Four spoke of his own mirror, a mirror that showed the _dark_ side of their own world… like a shadow...

 _Could it be?_ Twilight shook his head. Shadow Four—or just Shadow—bore a great likeliness to Four and bore none of the characteristics that made a Twili.

It didn’t matter. They were stuck in the world of shadows while their friends were in the world of light, perhaps still trapped in another time.

"Let's go." Twilight motioned for the two to follow. 

Various citizens of the Twili were scattered about the grounds, posing no threat to the visitors. But there was an eerie feeling that settled around the trio. They weren't sure if it was the atmosphere, their environment or perhaps the citizens. The moans they made sounded as if they were out of a haunted house, sort of like poes. 

They approached the Palace of Twilight, the black veil of shadow no longer there, erased when Zant was defeated, with the door seemingly locked. But with a touch from Twilight, the door glowed an eerie blue before sliding open. 

No Twilit Kargaroks flew around. If anything, all shadow enemies had disappeared. Which was a relief because all of those shadow vermin and shadow keese were a massive pain in the ass. 

After coming to the end of the hallway, a platform came to life when the moment the trio stepped onto it. It rose in the air then moved forward towards another area and stopped. 

They got off and continued on. Twilight knew where he was going, Four and Shadow were simply following along as they've never seen this place before. If the two of them were alone, they would've surely gotten lost. They looked around as they ventured on, noticing just how intricate the details and architecture were. 

After going down another hallway and crossing a small bridge that stretched over an endless gap, the trio stood before a massive door. A huge circle with a marking almost like the sheikah eye sat in the middle in a bright blue. The rest remained dormant with designs etched into the grain. 

Twilight took a deep breath, anxiety coursing through him. _What if she was behind this door?_ This question raced through his mind the moment he stepped into this room. Four placed a hand on Twilight's back and gave a nod of his head in reassurance. **  
**

Twilight touched the lock. It turned and unlocked as more blue light shined and stretched along the markings rising into the ceiling.

With another deep breath, the three of them marched forward. 

They came to the throne room mere minutes later, and Twilight froze the moment he laid eyes on the being that sat at the end of the chamber. 

Midna. The true ruler of the Twili. The Twilight Princess.

His old partner. And friend…

Twilight held off the urge to run to her and hold her tight in his arms. To tell her how much he missed her and… and—

“Link?” Midna’s forceful tone shattered his thoughts as she rose from her throne. “What are you doing here? Who are these people with you?”

The bitterness behind her voice was back, but Twilight knew she was not the same person who had used him for her own agenda. Not anymore.

“Midna…” Why did he find it hard to speak? He had so much left unsaid, so much to tell her, so _why now?_

“We’re Link’s friends, um, Your Highness?” Four offered. “I’m Four, and this is Shadow.” He pointed at his look-alike beside him. “We got separated from our friends. We’re hoping you could help us out.

“But how?” Midna yelled. “I destroyed the Mirror of Twilight in Hyrule! There’s no way you could have come to the Twilight Realm!”

“Midna,” Twilight spoke softly. “I need to explain something to you.”

Twilight told Midna of his newest adventure, how he joined with other eight Links, Four being one of them, to chase after a certain shadow being, and it’s not Shadow here, he explained. How the chase led them through time and space, and how they got separated from the others. Midna listened intently. She watched him with narrowed eyes and her lips pressed.

“There’s also something I wanted to ask you,” Twilight said. “Why?”

Her eyes widened. “Why what?”

“Why did you destroy the Mirror of Twilight?”

“Link,” Midna whispered. “You know that as well as I do. Light and shadow cannot mix. It’s my responsibility to prevent the twilight invasion from happening ever again, and that meant I had to leave you, Link.

“For the sake of our worlds we cannot be together ever again.”

"Midna, wait!" he begged. "I—" 

"No, Link." Midna was firm. But a stray tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly swiped it away. "I've said what I said, you must leave this place now." 

Twilight swallowed his pride, even though part of him wanted to fall to his knees and cry. This woman, who he once considered to be cold and heartless, had accepted her as a friend at the very end of his adventure. Now, she was turning him away. _This fucking thing was all for nothing._

He was hoping to get answers, _proper_ answers to every question in his mind. The more Twilight bore his somber icy blue gaze into Midna's cold red eyes he realized that those questions were best left unasked. 

"Then let me ask this," Twilight began as the Twili royal raised a brow. "Can you help us get back to our friends?" 

Midna gave a short sigh. Another tear rolled down her cheek then detached a second later. She raised a hand and pushed the droplet towards the three of them. _Oh no._ Twilight knew this all too well, but there was no mirror to shatter this time around.

_So what was happening?_

The three watched as the tear flew past their heads and stopped just a few feet away. There was a short burst of light and there sat a shining bright blue portal with a dark blue, almost black, center core. Letters of Twilight's Hylian circled the outer edge slowly fading into the deeper depths. 

The portal enveloped them whole and transported them to a world filled with light.

* * *

They were suddenly transported to the Ordon Spring. All that Twilight saw was the water running to the spring soaking his feet.

“Shadow? How?”

Twilight glanced at Four and his shadow. Shadow seemed to take on the sunlight with curiosity as Four watched him in awe.

“I’m surprised the light doesn’t hurt you anymore.”

Twilight snapped to his memories, how he heard Midna’s scream when light was brought back to his world. He remembered her pleas to take her to Dusk as he rushed to the castle with nothing but his abilities as a beast.

Twilight fell to his knees. Dusk had given up her soul so that Midna could survive in the light. Did she give part of herself to Shadow as a favor..? 

“Twi?” Four lowered to his knee and put a hand on Twilight’s shoulder. “What are you thinking?”

“I—”

“Guys! They’re here!”

Hyrule, Sky, Time and the others entered the spring, relief washing over them like a tidal wave. They enveloped Four into a hug as Time and Wild went to Twilight’s side, both kneeling beside him. But Warriors lunged at Shadow as he was tackled to the ground a sword pointed at his throat seconds after.

“What the hell?!” Shadow sneered. “Who do you think you are?”

“Shut up!” Warriors snapped. “Who are you and why are you here?”

Another sword was pointed by Legend, a grimace on his face as he stared down at Shadow. 

“Wait!” Four cried. “Don’t! He’s harmless!”

He helped his shadow to his feet, easing the other two heroes from attacking. 

“He’s…” He hesitated. “He’s my shadow.”

“How is he here?" Hyrule asked, skeptical. “If anything, how did he come to be?”

Four took a deep breath as Warriors eased off of the newcomer, sheathing his sword. 

“He came from the dark mirror in my era,” Four began as he placed a hand on Shadow’s shoulder. “After the shrine maidens vanished because of him, he appeared and claimed himself as “the hero, Link.” 

He then went on to say that Shadow avoided his attacks entirely and kidnapped Zelda, venturing to Vaati’s palace to send his troops to the Dark World, even sending all the Knights of Hyrule there as well. That’s where he confronted the four Links to reveal his true self. In the end of everything, Shadow was pulled by Ganon from the dark mirror, shivering and dripping as he tried to resist from entering the world of light. 

“I was pulled from this one.” Shadow motioned to Four. “When some shadows attacked them, so I saved their sorry butts.” 

“That’s how we ended in—” said Four.

“Don’t,” Twilight cut off, looking at his comrade with a pleading look in his eyes. “Don’t say it.” 

The subject was dropped right there. 

“We were worried sick about you!” Time uttered, shocked as to how they got back. 

“Yeah, you basically switched without us,” Warriors added. “How in Din’s name is that possible?”

Four glanced at Twilight in an attempt for help, but the ranch hand’s gaze was still downcast as he refused to look at the other two. 

“Well, it’s uh….” Four rubbed the back of his head, a bit nervous. “It’s a long story.”

“Twilight, pup.” Time tried to get something out of his protege. “Answer us.”

“Why did you chase that shadow?” Wild asked. 

Twilight didn’t answer. Instead he rose to his feet and walked over to Epona greeting her with a pet to her snout. _He's stalling, and that's not what everyone wants right now._

“I sure hope the others took care of you, girl,” he cooed. 

“ _Twilight,_ ” Wild said, firmer this time. “What in Farore’s name made you go after that damned shadow?” 

The ranch hand spared a glance at his own protege, then gave a defeated sigh. 

“I needed answers,” he murmured. “Four mentioned a dark mirror when we were in that village, looking for anything that could give us a lead. So… I got the idea that it could lead me to another mirror. Then when that shadow ambushed us, we followed it through the portal and—”

“It took us to a place called Lorule,” Four finished.

“Hold up!” Legend had all eyes. “You and Four went to Lorule? What the fuck?!”

“Not the point, Legend!” Wild sneered. 

Sky stepped forward, asking in a calm tone. “Did you get what you wanted?” **  
**

Twilight locked eyes with him, a sad smile on his lips. That was the only answer Sky ever got.

* * *

With the group reunited, the heroes all settled in Ordon Village for a long-needed rest.

Twilight overlooked the village, sitting down on a rock pillar. He looked up to the twilight skies, feeling the strange sadness that only appeared as dusk fell… the only time when his world intersected with theirs…

“Midna. I forgive you.”


End file.
